


The World Through Your Eyes

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: 'Whenever a person turned eighteen, they were gifted with a vision, a chance to see the world from their soulmate's eyes, a brief glimpse into the life of the person that would compliment them in every way possible'
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray & Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 17
Kudos: 191





	The World Through Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been wanting to write a soulmate AU for ages and I've finally done it! It's not as good as I'd hoped but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway! In this AU, Valentine and Jonathan/Sebastian both died in the fire that everyone thought they did, and Joycelyn was exiled to the NY Institute with the Lightwoods and so Clary was raised alongside the Lightwoods and Jace (who was sent there when Celine died in childbirth). Simon is a Shadowhunter ascendant and Clary's Parabatai. I think that's all you need to know, so I hope you'll like it!

Whenever a person turned eighteen, they were gifted with a vision, a chance to see the world from their soulmate's eyes, a brief glimpse into the life of the person that would compliment them in every way possible. These visions were random, and the person's soulmate would have no idea that it was even happening, just going about their day as usual. Some people were lucky enough to get a glimpse of their soulmate in the mirror, or to hear someone say their name. Others saw nothing that could give them any information on the identity of their soulmate.

Alec had always enjoyed the idea that there was someone out there that was made just for him. Of course, he feared the day he would have to explain to his parents why his soulmate was a boy (Alec had known for a long time that he wouldn't get a girl for a soulmate, and even if it made life harder for him he knew he didn't really want one). You would think that being literally destined for each other would make people more accepting of same-sex soulmates, however the human race (and all variations of it) has always been determined to discriminate against those who don't fit into their carefully crated boxes.

After all the years of waiting for his eighteenth birthday, for the glimpse into his soulmate's life, it was finally here. The visions were unpredictable, they could come at any time of the day, but only once, and would have an effect somewhat like blacking out on the person experiencing it. Because of this, Alec had been taken off any active duties today and was lying across his favourite chair in the Institute's massive library trying and failing to focus on the book he was flipping through. It was the kind of thing he would usually be interested in reading, but today all he could think about was the impending vision, wondering what he would see and who his long awaited soulmate would be.

Of course, Izzy and Jace had been bugging him all day, asking if it had happened yet, and were both sitting across from him, having a heated discussion about weather dual wielding was more effective than single wielding. Clary and Simon were also there, Clary drawing something in her sketchbook and Simon reading some comic book (Alec suspected that they were Jace and Izzy's soulmates respectively, but he'd keep that to himself until they all had their visions).

Jace raised his voice at Izzy and Alec sighed and looked up from his book, "Can you guys shut up please? I'm trying to read,"

Izzy waved him off, "It's not like you're paying attention to that book anyway,"

"I am!" Alec protested, "Or at least I would be if you two would be quiet enough to let me actually read,"

"Somebody's grumpy," Jace muttered and Alec was about to retort, but the world suddenly grew fuzzy before turning completely black.

The darkness lasted for a few moments, before it was replaced with a warm golden light. Alec could see that he was in some kind of living room, a coffee table with various papers and a cup of tea on it was in front of him. Wait, he realised with a start, they were in front of his soulmate, he was seeing what his soulmate was doing right now! His soulmate reached a tan hand towards one of the papers, his fingers sparkling with rings. Alec could hear his soulmate sigh and mutter something about not understanding why Tessa needed this one specific page that was proving do hard to find.

Alec's soulmate stood up, seeming to want a break from the papers, and walked towards the massive window that took up most of one wall and looked out at the skyline. A skyline that Alec recognised as the one he saw every day, his soulmate was in New York! Alec was so happy about realising the proximity of his soulmate that he almost didn't notice his soulmate bending over to pick up a fluffy tabby cat.

"Hello Chairman," his soulmate said, voice warm and sweet even as the cat started squirming in his arms, "Fine, I take it you're not in the mood for affection then," his soulmate sighed and set the cat down again and Alec caught a glimpse of movement to his left, well, to his soulmate's left. As his soulmate stood up, Alec noticed that the movement had come from a mirror, the angle wasn't very good, but he could make out some of his soulmate's reflection. He was tall, probably even taller than Alec, with thick black hair and high cheekbones. The man turned, and just as Alec was about to get a better look at his face, the darkness returned.

Alec blinked his eyes open to find his siblings and friends staring at him with a mix of worry and happiness.

"Alec! Was that your vision? What did you see?" Izzy asked

"Geez Iz, give him a minute," Jace said as Alec sat up, still trying to process what he had seen. The vision had made it obvious that his soulmate was a man (thank the angel), and lived in New York. Also, he was absolutely gorgeous (from what Alec could see) and had a cat that he called Chairman, and knew someone named Tessa. Not a lot to go off, but more than some people got.

"I'm just curious Jace!" Izzy replied, elbowing him while Alec watched with a faintly amused expression.

"It's okay, I'll tell you," Alec said, he had no qualms about sharing his vision with his siblings, he'd had nothing to hide from them ever since he had come out to them a few months ago. "I think I was in his apartment, there were these papers spread out in front of him written in some language I didn't recognise. Actually, now that I think about it, they looked a lot like they were in Chthonian... weird," he trailed off before Izzy motioned for him to continue, "Uh, he said something like 'I don't get why Tessa only wants one bloody page' and then got up and looked out the window before picking up his cat,"

"What did it look like out of his window?" Simon asked curiously

"Well, it was New York. Somewhere in Brooklyn I think,"

"No way! That's awesome!" Jace exclaimed, his joy for his parabatai tangible through their bond

"Yeah," Alec replied, smiling before realising that Clary had been uncharacteristically quiet and looked over to her. She seemed to be thinking, her brow furrowed as she tapped a pencil against her chin.

"You said the papers looked like Chthonian, right?" she asked and Alec nodded, "Well that means that your soulmate is part of the shadoworld, or at least knows enough about it to have access to stuff like that,"

Izzy tilted her head, "That's a good thought, vampires and werewolves don't really pay much attention to stuff like that. The only people that normally bother to learn it are shadowhunters and warlocks,"

"Warlocks..." Alec muttered and before the realisation could even fully set in he was on his feet, dashing over to the newly installed computer in the Institute's library and turning it on.

"What are you doing?" Jace questioned, confusion tinging the bond

"Searching the Clave database for any warlocks that live in New York," Alec replied, clicking open the program

"But you don't even know his name!" Simon said

"I know," Alec replied, the comment not deterring him

Izzy sighed, "Let's go, when he gets like this there's not stopping him. Alec, tell us if you find anything,"

Alec only nodded as they left, already scrolling through the list of names and the pictures that accompanied them. 

...Caterina Loss, Lorenzo Rey, Theresa Gray, Magnus Bane

Alec stopped scrolling as soon as he saw the picture. Magnus Bane was looking at the camera as if he was challenging it, his golden-green cat's eyes narrowed and his lips pulled up in a lopsided smirk. His black hair was spiked up so sharp that it looked like it could cut you, and his eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner. Even with the different angle, Alec could see the similarities between him and his soulmate. He clicked on his profile and began to read through the information.

Name: Magnus Bane

Age: Approximately 400

Birthplace: Batavia, Dutch East Indies (Now Jakarta, Indonesia)

Species: Warlock

Profession (Current): High Warlock of Brooklyn

Residence (Current): New York, USA

Threat Level: High. Do not approach without backup

Magnus's file was relatively small, as were most warlock's files. After reading it, Alec scrolled through the photos the Clave had collected over time (why it was necessary to keep such extensive tabs on downworlders, Alec had no idea, though it certainly was proving to be helpful to him now). If Alec had needed any further proof that Magnus Bane was his soulmate, then he had found it. The man in the photos perfectly matched the glimpse he had seen in his vision, the same impressive height and lithe build, the same sharp cheekbones. Though in the photos he seemed different, more on guard, as if he was trying to prove to the world that he was not someone to be messed with.

He wasn't sure how long he had spent looking through the database, but it had certainly been more than an hour, Alec wondered what he should do now. He couldn't exactly go to Magnus's home and say 'Hi, I'm your soulmate'. Although, he was shaken from his thoughts when his mother walked into the library.

"Alec! I'm so sorry, I know you're supposed to have a day off today but there's a warlock here to check the wards and someone needs to show him around. Jace, Izzy, Simon and Clary have all wandered off somewhere and your father and I are needed at a meeting in Idris in ten minutes. Would it be too much trouble for you to do it?" she asked, looking genuinely apologetic

"Yeah, I can handle it. I'm not in danger of passing out anymore, anyway," he replied, getting up from where he was sitting in front of the computer

A look of happiness dawned on Maryse's face, "That's amazing Alec! You'll have to tell me about your vision when I get home. The meeting should hopefully be done in a few hours,"

"Yeah," Alec nodded, remembering the promise he had made to himself when he had first accepted that he liked men, that when he found out who his soulmate was, he would tell his parents and deal with whatever repercussions arose. Though now that the time was so close, he couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Thank you so much for doing this again," Maryse said before beckoning someone else into the room. As the person stepped though the door, Alec felt his breath catch in his throat. Magnus Bane was even more beautiful in real life than he was in the photos, and he was Alec's soulmate. Alec was so caught up in looking at Magnus that he nearly missed his mother's next words, "Magnus, this is my son Alec, he will be showing you around today. Alec, this is Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn,"

"Uh, hi," Alec managed. What were the chances? Mere minutes after working out who his soulmate is he gets to meet him.

"Hello," Magnus replies, seeming slightly more composed than Alec. Though inside his heart was beating frantically as he was reminded of the time he saw the world though his soulmate's eyes.

_Magnus had gone out to a bar with Cat and Ragnor to celebrate his four hundred and eighteenth birthday. He had long since given up on doing nothing on every birthday that ended in eighteen in hopes that he would get a glimpse into his soulmate's life, what was the point of organising your day around a person who probably hasn't even been born yet? Turns out, he really should have stayed home tonight. Ragnor was passing him another glass of whiskey when it happened, the glass slipped out of his hand and shattered on the floor as the world grew dark before fading away into blackness._

_Magnus found himself in a massive room, high above the floor, poised on the rafters. Pale arms with swirling black marks drew back the string of a bow, letting an arrow fly towards a target below him. It took Magnus a few seconds to comprehend what was happening, that something he had wished for for centuries was finally here. Once the realisation set in, Magnus watched with fascination as his soulmate hit the bullseye of every target he fired at. He was so enraptured with his soulmate's obvious skill with the bow that it took him a good few moments to notice the swirling black rune decorating the back of his hand._ Voyance _. His soulmate was a_ shadowhunter _. And, judging by the flame patterned ring on his finger, a_ Lightwood _no less._

_Well, that certainly was interesting. Magnus wasn't entirely sure how to feel about it, he had liked a few shadowhunters well enough before, and the Lightwoods weren't without their charms. It was just that Maryse and Robert had once been a part of the Circle, though Magnus knew better than to judge someone based on their parentage._

_"Hey Alec! Get down from there, Clary has something she wants to show you!" a female voice yelled and Magnus's soulmate looked over to the door where two girls of about thirteen stood, one with long black hair and the other with her vibrant red hair tied up in a bun._

_"Can't you see I'm training?" came an exasperated voice, it took Magnus a moment to realise that it was his soulmate who was speaking._

_"You can train later," the girl with the black hair said, waving him off_

_"Fine. This had better be important," his soulmate said before gracefully flipping to the floor, firing another arrow at one of the targets as he did so, the effortlessness making it seem like an afterthought._

_Whatever it was that this Clary person wanted to show his soulmate, Magnus never found out because the bar suddenly faded back into clarity before him._

_Magnus seemed to have fallen on the floor, and Ragnor was looking at him with scorn, "How many drinks have you had?"_

_"Surprisingly, only one. But after what I just found out, I'd like some more,"_

Magnus was shaken out of his memory by Maryse Lightwood saying that she would leave Alec to show him around, before leaving, presumably to get portaled to her meeting.

Breaking the silence that had fallen, Magnus said, "I presume Alec is short for Alexander?"

Alec nodded, "Yeah, but no one really calls me that,"

"Well, if I'm right, and I think I am. I'm not no one," Magnus replied, completely aware that what he was saying was a cliché.

"You're not," Alec agreed and his next words tumbled from his mouth before he could stop them, "You're my soulmate,"

Magnus could feel his heart melt at the bluntness of Alec's words, there was something so charming about the way he put it so simply, no dancing around it, no embellishments, just the truth. They were soulmates.

"I am. I- I can't believe, after all these years, you're finally here," Magnus breathed, the gravity of the situation setting in.

Later, neither would be able to recall how it happened, how Alec had crossed from one side of the room to the other in what felt like a blink of an eye. How they both gravitated towards each other until they were mere centimetres apart, until there was no distance between their lips at all, until they were kissing like the other was the air they needed to breathe, like they had waited their entire lives for this moment. Which, to be fair, they had.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! As always, feedback, comments and kudos are adored (but you don't have to)! Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
